dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonjita (Earth-UU017)
- Sonja has demonstrated the ability to vanish from sight like a ghost when roaming the streets of New York, although her unique physical appearance and abilities mean that it’s impossible for her to escape the reach of social media. Toughness - Sonja is extremely hardy, fighting in a blizzard in New York City with only minimal clothing as protection. She mentions the cold earlier, stating that she has fought in Vanaheim but that this is a different kind of cold. Nevertheless, the low temperature fails to slow her down. A nervous police officer later hits her with a glancing shot to the shoulder from his firearm but Sonja recovers incredibly quickly and beats a number of large men at arm wrestling using the arm with the injured shoulder. The She-Devil is also able to recover instantaneously after being struck by the Demon Beast of Khauron and thrown backwards 20-30 feet. | Strength = Sonja possesses, at the very least, peak human strength and it is likely her strength level is low-level superhuman. The series writer has stated that she is as strong as seven men and can knock over a horse with a punch. In Volume 4 #2, she defeats a bar full of large men at arm wrestling effortlessly and hurls a table across a bar using only one hand, hard enough to knock off a huge thug. Her leg strength allows her to leap 15 feet into the air when battling the Demon Beast of Khauron.Sonja also demonstrates amazing strength by impaling a goose with a sharpened stick, hurling the weapon straight through the fowl with ease, and a gigantic orderly at a mental hospital was unable to restrain her. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Red Sonja's Sword Red Sonja's Dagger | Notes = | Trivia = *In Volume 2, Sonja's origin was changed, removing any faith-based elements, and removing the vow of chastity. Unlike the original continuity, Sonja drunk a lot more, slept around a lot and had a crude sense of humour. **In the forth volume, Sonja is depicted as someone who is not offended by nudity and likes to drink a lot, without getting too drunk. The crude sense of humour and sexuality are kept at a minimum. This Sonja is far less pessimistic than the Sonja of the second volume; she is brash and has a true lust for life, enjoying drinking to excess and discovering other pleasures of modern life, such as hot running water. She is quick to defend the defenceless and is sensitive towards those who come from a difficult background. She will not tolerate those who enjoy belittling others and is quick to give them a dose of their own medicine but she also makes friends and trusts people more quickly than past incarnations of the character. Sonja refuses to be pushed around and has limited patience, even with prospective clients but she is considerably impressed by the courage of her new friends in New York City and by their willingness to help her. As far as battle is concerned, she is not nihilistic but is more than ready to accept a warrior’s death as long as she dies with her beloved blade in her hand. Above all, Sonja is highly intelligent and cunning, able to adapt extremely quickly to a hostile environment where she cannot speak the language and which is filled with advanced technology unfamiliar to her. | Links = }}